ssucgofandomcom-20200214-history
Player Stats
In UCGO player stats are everything. Without a good build, that nice Gundam or Gelgoog you just got is as good as scrap. UCGO is a stats based game, there are no levels. So what makes a good build? Well that all depends on the role you intend to play. But first lets talk about the stats and what they are used for. Player Stats are divided into two catagories: Player (Character) stats and Player (Skill)s. Player (Character) Stats These are your base character stats. They can add up to a total of 700. When you create you character, you get to distribute 170. When you reach the points cap, these can be re-allocated by lowering other values. Description for each stat paraphrased from ucgoserver.com Strength - This affects your attack power, giving you bonus damage to all types of attacks. Spirit - This affects your accuracy, chance to critical hit, and chance to block with a shield. Luck - This affects your chance to dodge attacks. You can distribute them how ever you like, be it balanced or all in one skill. Placing all your points in one skill allows you to excel in that aspect, but may leave you lacking in other areas. Player Skills These come in two groups: Combat skills and Crafting (Misc) skills. These can add up to a total of 800. You can view your player "skill" stats and "character" stats on the "skill" tab. Information of skill descriptions refrencing the "Skills" page from http://ucgoserver.com/skills/ '' '' COMBAT SKILLS Air Engagement '- "Gives bonus to your attack power when using a fighter" '''AMBAC '- "Chance to dodge attacks" 'Beam Cartridge '- "Accuracy when using beam weapons. Does not include sniper rifles." 'CQB '- "Attack power and accuracy when using beam sabers, swords, axes and naginata" 'Defense '- "Chance to block with a shield" 'Emergency Repair '- "Chance for emergency repair kits to work" '''Evasion (Not used in Private Server) Fighter '''- "Determines what fighters you can use." (Only Fighter that requires any skill in this is the Shaverfish which is 10.0 Fighter Skill) '''Ground Engagement* - "Accuracy when fighting on the ground." '---------------------------------*NOTE': Ground and Space Engagement have been combined, the server uses the greater of the two skills. So only invest in one of these skills, usually Ground Engagement. Hand to Hand '- "Attack power and accuracy when using claws and grapple" '''Mobile Armour '- "Determines what MA you can use" 'Mobile Suit '- "Determines what MS you can use. Having insufficient skill will give a penalty to your accuracy and dodge. Having more skill than required will give a bonus to your accuracy and dodge" 'Shell-firing '- "Accuracy when using shell firing weapons" 'Shooting '- "Attack power when using beam or shell weapons. Does not include sniper rifles" 'Sniping '- "Accuracy and attack power when using sniper rifles" '''Space Engagement* - "Accuracy when fighting in space." Tactics '- "Attack power. Affect every type of attack" '''Weapon Manipulation '- "Rate of fire. Reduces time it takes to switch weapons, reload and replace shield" CRAFTING SKILLS 'Arms Construction '- "Determines what weapons you can build at the factory. Higher skill=Better chance for success and EX version" 'Battleship Construction '(Not used for constructing battleships) - "Not used" 'Clothing Manufacturing '- "Determines what clothes you can produce at the tailor" 'Mining '- "Higher skill=Better chance to get valuable materials and items" 'MS/MA Construction '- "Determines what MS and vehicles you can build at the factory. Higher skill=Better chance for success. It is best to have more skill than the required minimum when building a MS, if not fail rate can be very high" '''Refining - "Determines what materials you can produce at the refinery" 'How to Change Player Character/Skill Stats:' Since you only have 800 Skill points to spread for your Skill Stats and 700 Character points for your character stats, you will need to change which stats go up, down, or frozen at a specific value. Start by Clicking the "Setting" Button you see on the bottom right corner of the Skill Window. You will then see the Status window, allowing you to change all stats for both Character Stats "Status" and "Skills" Once here, you can alter which points will gain or not, but this will take effect once you reach 800 TS (total skill) or 700 for Status or Character stats indicated by the "0.0" above the "Apply" button for Skill and "170" for Status/Char stats. An up arrow means skill will gain, down for decreasing that skill and a minus sign "-" to freeze it at a certian value. Three buttons to note: '''Default - '''Resets the arrows to up so all skills will increase unless already at 800TS, which then will have no effect. '''Reset - '''Resets the Arrows to however they were when you opened the Status Setting window. If you made a bunch of changes and then changed your mind, click it. '''Apply - '''Applies the changes you made to your stats. You can always make changes then Apply the changes again later.